


Chiropteran Queens Meet No Life King

by DarkSpiritDemon



Category: Blood +, Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSpiritDemon/pseuds/DarkSpiritDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sent on a mission to the U.S., Alucard comes across Saya and Haji. Meanwhile Diva is looking for a mate and she has her eyes set on Haji...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alucard meets Saya

Dark: Hope you like it and sorry for any mistakes...

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood + or Hellsing but if I did then that would   
be awesome! Sadly I don't...TT_TT

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chiropteran Queens Meet No Life King (Ch.1)

 The night was young and the moon was full when the   
No Life King came to the outskirts of the city he was sent to by the   
Hellsing Organization. In the past few months there had been several   
reports of  strange creatures sited all around the city. Usually the   
Hellsing organization would not investigate such claims  unless it   
included mass murders of people whose bodies were bled dry. So   
because of these reports Integra Hellsing decided to send Alucard to   
the U.S where the reports were coming from to investigate…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 It had been several hours since Saya and Hagi had   
boarded the train and they had finally arrived to their destination. There   
were reports of chiropteran in the area and there might be a chance   
that Diva, her sister might be here as well. She wanted the bloodshed   
to end before there were any more innocent lives lost. She had already   
lost so much in this war, her father, a normal life in Okinawa and the   
many lives Diva took didn't help her feel less guilty about how it was   
she who let Diva go so many years ago. She had  almost lost Riku to   
Diva when she tried to rape him but thankfully she was able to stop   
her. After that she vowed to never let anything happen to Riku so she   
thought it was best to have David hide Riku and Kai while they both   
recovered from the attack. As long as she kept them hidden and   
stayed away from them they would be fine. And if she found Diva and   
killed her she save the last of her family. It was the best thing she could   
do for her brothers at the moment....  
They were walking down the street when Hagi was the first to sense   
chiropterans in the area…  
"Saya..." It was his way of telling her there was danger near and   
without really thinking she unsheathed  and loaded her katana   
preparing for a battle.

“Hagi, Let’s get this over with…” The sooner we get done the better...

 And so the fighting began...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 When Alucard arrived at the scene he was surprised…no   
more like amused to see a young girl with a katana swipe through   
monsters like a knife through butter. The monsters for one were not   
the usual freak vampires he was use to eliminating. They were   
disgusting creatures with their pale brown skin and yellow eyes with   
long snouts and teeth. At first Alucard was going to interfere and   
help/save the girl but it looked like she could handle it and besides   
some boy was helping her. So Alucard decided to hide in the   
shadows and sit back and enjoy the show. These weaklings weren’t   
worth his time anyway if a girl could so easily kill them...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dark: Please review!!!! Oh and yes i know I’m being vague about the   
details of Riku not being raped but I left that out for a reason and don't   
worry you'll find out later!!


	2. Alucard Meets Saya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when Alucard and Saya meet? (insert dramatic music here!!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood + or Hellsing...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alucard Meets Saya (Chapter 2)

Alucard watched in the shadow as the young girl battled with the creatures. It didn't talk long for her to finish all the creatures he noted as she sliced thru the last one from top to body, the flesh crystallizing and shattering before it even hit the ground. It was then that Alucard decided he had to find everything out about this girl since she sparked his interest. Grinning in the darkness he started to approach her and her companion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After finishing the last chiropteran off Saya sank to her knees from exhaustion. It was about time for another blood transfusion or drink from Hagi before she got any weaker. She was getting up on her feet with the help of Hagi when he suddenly grabbed her arms and firmly placed her behind him. At first Saya was a bit surprised by his sudden actions and was about to ask Hagi what was wrong when she saw a figure emerge from the shadows. It was a tall man, slightly taller than Hagi with orange-tinted sunglasses. His style of clothing was in a Victorian style, he had a long red coat with a red hat on top. The other weird thing that she noticed from this man was that he was very handsome and even though he was smiling like some psycho Saya found him strangely attractive. As the man got closer Saya felt Hagi tense and move into a fighting stance which made the man grin even wider if it was even possible … At last he reached them and stopped a few feet from them no one said a word, they just stared at one another.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he was approaching the girl, Alucard found it amusing to see the boy put himself in front of her and crouch into a fighting stance with a big black case that he guess was for a cello, as if he could protect her with that from him. His grin grew wider with the thought of killing him just for the fun of it but no that would have to wait until after he got the information he wanted. When he stopped a few feet from them he just stared at them not saying a word and just looked and observed the boy then the girl. When he looked at her he was surprised to feel a bit drawn towards her, he couldn't figure out why but he thought it was because of a slight attraction to her. She looked so innocent and young; he would find it hard to believe that such a young girl killed so many creatures and not have a scratch on her if he wasn't here to see it himself. He noted her eyes were brown and not red like he thought originally. Her hair was black and barely brushed her shoulders. Her outfit consisted of a dark purple dress? Trench coat? Well whatever it was he decided to break the silence but before he could say anything the girl spoke.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She said, moving to her companions side and looked up to meet his gaze.

She's brave for a human, wait was she even human? He thought a bit confused by her scent. He took another sniff and he was surprised to find she smelled good and not human. What is she?

"My name is Alucard and I want to know what you are."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saya stared the strange man when he asked what she was. How did he know she was not human? Did he work for Amshel? Or was he one of Diva's chevaliers?

"My name is Saya and I am human."

She said, she had to convince him just in case he was just civilian that happen to come across the battle and saw her killing the chiropterans off. He didn't seem convinced and she was right when she saw his grin turn into a smirk.

"Don't lie to me girl. I can smell that you're not human and besides no mere human could kill off creatures as pathetic as those so easily with just a katana."

Damn…She thought as he caught on to her lie. She was trying to think of some sort of lie or cover-up she could use but was saved when Hagi spoke to the man.

"You are neither human nor chiropteran. Why don't you reveal what you are before asking questions of your own?"

Not human? Saya looked more closely at the man again and then she noticed his blood red eyes. And his teeth! All this teeth were sharp and pointy like fangs. So if he wasn't human or a chiropteran, what was he? She thought before backing up a step and loading her katana with her blood just in case if he decided to attack. For all they knew he could be one of Amshel's new experiments

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chiropterans....bats. Or does he mean vampires? He mused. Was it possible that these two were a different species of vampire like the freaks he was suppose to be hunting? If that was the case then he would have to eliminate them on Sir Integra's orders. With that, he reached into his trench coat and pulled his Jackal out of its place and aimed it at the young boy...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dark:Hope you all enjoyed that chapter!! >:)


	3. New Allies?

Chapter 3 New Allies

 

He reached into his trench coat and pulled The Jackal out of its place and aimed it at the boy. Before neither of them could react he pulled the trigger, sending a silver bullet right into the his head causing blood and brain matter to splatter everywhere. While the girl stood in shock with what just happened he aimed it between her eyes, he was pulling the trigger to end her life when something held him back. He growled in both confusion and annoyance. Why couldn't he kill this girl? He wanted to obey his orders but something deep inside of him held him back. Before he could contemplate on it anymore he came back to his senses when he was impaled in the chest with a bloody katana. His gazed move up the katana and locked with the glowing red eyes of the girl Saya. She looked deadly and beautiful as she glared at him with a look of pure anger and hate. He had to admit he was impressed she was brave enough to attack him after what he just did to her friend. Or maybe it was stupidity? Oh well he didn't care, he would have fun with her before he finished her…  
He killed Hagi! He Killed Hagi!! Was all that was going through her mind as she felt blood drench her from head to toe. At first she was too shocked to do anything about it, but as she thought about it the angrier she got. This man just murdered Hagi, her friend, her chevalier, for no reason! Before she knew what she was doing she moved forward extending her katana in front of her and right into his chest. She waited for him to crystallize like all other chiropteran when she impaled him. Or if he was human she waited for him to scream and bleed in his last moments. She waited for either of these things to happen but when nothing did she looked up to see his face. For a moment his face looked surprised but slowly turned to a full grin as he locked eyes with hers. She should have been shocked when he didn't die but it just made her angrier and with that she ripped her blade out and jumped back. Raising her sword over her head she charged forward again aiming for head.

At the same time Alucard aimed his gun again at her head but at the last moment thought against it and dodged her attack. He had to admit whatever she was she was quick but not quick enough. He was jumping all over the place as he dodged her attack.  
"What's the matter? Too fast for you?"  
He taunted and as expected she growled at him and her attacks became a bit faster but not for long. To tease her a bit more he would grab or deflect her sword when she attacked. But she never said a word or shout profanities at him, she would hiss or growl in annoyance and attack again. He was growing tired of his game with her when he noticed her ragged breaths and weaker attacks. She was tired from her recent battle and they both knew she wouldn't last too long. So he decided to end it and pulled out his Jackal to finish the job when out of nowhere he was attack from his right side. His arm was severed clean from the rest of his body and along with is arm his gun went down with it.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She felt her body weaken with every strike as she attacked him knowing that she wouldn't be able to fight for long. Looking at him she could tell he knew this too and she became afraid for not only herself but everyone else who counted on her to kill Diva. If she died than everyone she cared for would be left unprotected from Diva...no...no... she could not let that happen!! Before she could lift her sword in a final attempt to end the man's life he pulled his silver gun and aimed it at her. She flinched when instead of him pulling the trigger, his arm that held the gun aimed to her head, fell in a bloody mess on the ground. She looked up to see who attacked him and gasped at who she saw....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dark: Hoped you like this chapter! >:)


End file.
